


Alcoholic Cat

by Bittercupwithhoneywine



Category: Kanjani8 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittercupwithhoneywine/pseuds/Bittercupwithhoneywine
Summary: 少年时代里的爱，终将伴随你的一生。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 0.ABO/赛博朋克酒保设定/私设到处都是/没有详细大纲写到哪算哪
> 
> 1.CP：丸昴&RS 横雏 仓安 三角恋爱出现预警！
> 
> 2.设定是yasu是subaru的远房亲戚/亮亮是yoko的弟弟/hina和okura是兄弟/maru家是军人世家
> 
> 3.会有雷！慎！
> 
> 道歉写在前面，我一直以为酒精猫猫是一个短故事，其实也很多次想在途中中止这个故事。  
> 但是我还是不停的用废话和自己的各种念头把这篇小说写完了，有很严重的OOC和精神污染（？  
> 但总体还是玻璃渣里有很多细碎的糖。  
> 文章中可能会出现【隐晦的3P】描写以及各种暗车和性暗示。  
> 写的过程非常快乐，所以我写的飞快，真的飞快。  
> 首发在Lofter上了，在AO3补档。
> 
> 爱是我的，他们都是自由而美好的灵魂。  
> 感谢您的阅读/kudos/评论！

把胶囊咖啡丢进咖啡机里，把一切都交给自动化的机器，仿佛自己是某种意义上的造物主，能动动手指得到想得到的，能动动手指毁灭想毁灭的。

渋谷昴今天早上没有吃三明治，只是趴在桌面上发着呆。清晨的酒吧只有一些或忙或懒的常客出席。窗帘拉起，窗外的飞空艇穿梭于城市的摩天大楼之间，天空中是喷气飞机拉出的巨幅广告，让他想起少年时代母亲常做的伴餐沙冰。一般情况下，早上的时候酒吧老板村上会一直监督弟弟兼厨师大仓好好工作，不要和当侍应生的男朋友在后厨卿卿我我。按理来说只有晚上才出现的酒精管理协会委员横山正在收银台打瞌睡，看到此景的食客只好选择在门口的笑眯眯狸猫的监视下自助结帐。整晚整晚在酒吧里乱晃的黑皮帅哥终于开始犯困，在沙发上缩成小团，身上还披着自家哥哥的制服外套。

这是一家名为Eito的酒吧，也是当地有名的omega友好基地。  
酒吧的核心还是一样，老板，酒保和酒精管理协会官员的三角关系。

高中时三人在游园会上组成了漫才组合三马鹿，虽说在女生们的嘴里三马鹿颇有点三王子的意味，但他们三个可没有这种自觉。村上成绩很好，渋谷除了经常因为打架被老师罚留校之外似乎也是个尖子生，横山则是面目冷峻桀骜的真实王子，这三人几乎霸占了全级女生以及部分男生的青春期性幻想。尚未分化性别的大孩子对爱的感觉总是懵懵懂懂，直至班级里有人抱怨气味甜腻，好像谁的牛奶撒了一地；或是隔壁班那个信息素是鲱鱼罐头的alpha又被一众omega排斥；或是经常缺席的男同学最后转学去了omega专门学校后同桌懊悔的神情。  
渋谷那时经常带着自己的一群小弟，以横山的弟弟锦户为首的一群毛都没长齐，满脑子都是肌肉和战斗的傻小子——想到这里，渋谷还是把锦户划在了傻小子外面。他读书还是一把好手，也没少帮自己写烦死人的数学作业。  
说起锦户，不能不提他同班的那几个小孩子。出身在京都的丸山是个应该抑郁但喜欢一发技的文学少年，经常代表文学部四处招花引蝶。不知他从哪里听到渋谷的艳名，经常下课的时候站在门口，有时带包草莓糖有时带瓶可乐，殷勤热切的让文学部的学姐把东西塞进渋谷桌格里。同班同学自然乐意看渋谷看着桌格里甜食不知该不该动手的困窘模样，每次都欣然应允。  
渋谷昴毕业时才知道那个经常在教室门口跟自己打招呼，被一群花枝乱颤女孩子包围的狸猫脸是一整年的投食者。再晚一点，他才知道丸山的情书都被锦户藏的严严实实，一封都没交到自己手里。去要情书的那天，小黑皮一脸不情愿的抖开了一个樱花的小包袱，里面夹着的花瓣已经干透。

“Shibutani Subaru，最美的应该是你的名字。”

和锦户亮一班的还有一对关系迷惑的朋友，安田和大仓。妙子之前说过安田家和自家是远房亲戚，所以能帮到的时候尽量帮他一把，就把他当成自己的弟弟。大仓则是村上的胞弟，虽然不知道他为何比自家哥哥高出许多，站在安田身边活像个烟囱。大仓忠义每次都能吃掉三份便当，锦户于心不忍会把自己的炸鸡块给他分两块，结果他发现安田的便当里只剩下沙拉，炸鸡一块都没有。那天他第一次找渋谷告状，结果村上过去赔礼道歉时只看到了一个哭的稀里哗啦的小兔牙。

他的手就那么浮在大仓头顶，拍下去不是，收回来也不是。

“村上君不可以打tacchon，tacchon只是不太容易吃饱，我不太喜欢吃肉，给tacchon吃掉也不浪费的！”  
村上无奈的拍了拍小兔牙的头，想着回家一定要教训大仓再多给他争取点午餐费。

打打闹闹的高中终究过去。酒吧老板村上信五因为分化的太晚而放弃继续深造，大学毕业后开了这家酒吧；他的竹马横山早早辍学打工供养自己的弟弟，因缘巧合之中竟然成了酒精管理协会的官员——虽然他时常强调自己身居末职。一来二去两个人滚到了床上，一个月总有那么几天在酒吧里弥漫着浓郁的巧克力牛奶气味，搞得一众omega心神不宁。  
同为二人竹马的渋谷高中毕业后直接去读了艺术学校，学校的恶霸头子几次带着小弟向他示爱，说是要让他爽到忘记自己的名字到底该怎么拼。故事的结局是老大再也不敢动自己的老二，学校里的omega长舒了一口气，带刺玫瑰subaru的恶名在学校流传至今。拿着全奖毕业的渋谷昴最终还是无法接受艺术圈的乌烟瘴气，在拒绝掉第四十八个想泡自己的中年男人后去上了调酒师的专业课，谁能想到本来想当作爱好的调酒恰巧碰上了需要酒保的发小，也就勉勉强强的成为了职业。

年下组一年后毕业，锦户去大学读了飞行器工程，发过几次照片，带着黑框眼镜穿衬衫，除了那张惹眼的俊脸和在夏威夷晒得发黑的肤色外与一众理工男毫无区别；丸山被家里送去了军校——销声匿迹直至军校毕业，肩膀上的星比他父亲还要多一颗；安田考上了设计学院，因为喜欢穿裙子上了几次时尚杂志封面，然后被家里人的指责气到流泪，一边哭一边给渋谷打电话抱怨，家族聚会的时候，宠弟弟的小个子哥哥和家里人拍了桌子，结果第二天他的可爱弟弟就分化成了omega，不知是喜是忧的渋谷只好多订一份抑制剂；已经成为蓝带厨师的大仓在吃完第三份亲子丼之后终于放下了筷子，星探目瞪口呆的看着他平坦的肚皮，仿佛在问这个人食道是不是直接连进了宇宙的至暗深渊，半晌才回神递了名片。渋谷毕业那年，大仓模特出道，不久之后莫名其妙的就被雪藏——听说是被某位大人的女儿看上后，他以自己已经有omega的理由拒绝掉而引发的怒火。

好像人生总是兜兜转转的，一圈又一圈，把他们又绕回了这家酒吧里。

大仓的好手艺一点也没被浪费，经常有人坐很远的飞空艇为了吃他亲手做的有爱情味道的柠檬挞；安田经常穿裙子穿梭在一群漂亮的omega女孩之间，她们会给他涂新色号的口红；横山对这家酒吧的酒吧管控睁一只眼闭一只眼，只是在渋谷的酒精支出总量上少写一个零；村上在每一次客人想要打折时露出八重齿，送给客人一个不打折的可爱笑容；丸山经常会在营业结束的时候给村上塞一包钱，有时是一些更危险的东西，虽然军官先生不太介意撸起袖子帮渋谷洗杯子，但他总会被渋谷凶巴巴的瞪回沙发上坐好；锦户总是坐在门口抽烟，每次一有图谋不轨的alpha，他就冲过去拎起那人衣领。

渋谷昴站在吧台后面操作着调酒师界面，每次必然响起的“调制饮料，改变人生”令人厌烦。

太阳正在城市的边缘升起，天空中的飞空艇明显多了些。安田和大仓坐在靠窗的沙发里打游戏机，这个时间最轻松的还要是酒精协会的叛徒横山和他的omega，两人早早回了楼上的房间补眠。丸山没有来，他今天有个很重要的会议要开，昔日软趴趴的狸猫精变成了立派的大人，竟然还能算是铁血的那一派。如果他发言的时候克制不住自己软绵绵的京都腔，又该是什么搞笑的场面呢。

渋谷想起丸山毕业前给自己写的那些情意绵绵的信，彼时他刚知道自己分化成了omega。丸山说他不闻着信上小渋的味道就无法入眠，并把那种味道描述为与一个露出滴血獠牙的玫瑰色Lolita接吻，这让渋谷对自己的信息素产生了好奇。通过竹马横山的帮助，他终于在医院分析出了自己的信息素成分。大剂量的玫瑰香气被粉红胡椒冲散，最终加以蜂蜜调和。

“柏林少女。”

很懂时尚的安田给他提供了一个很棒的取代物香水，这瓶颜色浓烈的女香成了丸山隆平的最爱礼物。

他们的第一次就是这样的，丸山快要在浓烈的玫瑰香中窒息。在他咬住腺体后，薄荷与柠檬的清凉气息的才勉强压制了房间内快要实体化的浓厚香气。小个子男人的抽泣声被堵在嗓子里，堵在恋人温热的唇舌之间，他的皮肤泛着玫瑰的红，仿佛下一瞬间就会变成一支玫瑰或是随风而去。他在整个过程中只能任由着羞耻感拉扯着自己的长发，把那些支离破碎的呻吟塞回原有的曲调里。

这是他第一次在其他人床上度过整个夜晚，看到陌生窗口的黎明，他不再想看其他的，也不再想其他的。

他满脑子都是maru黏糊糊的情话，以及自己身体发出的，黏糊糊的声音。

太糟糕了，他这样想着，把头埋进了恋人的颈窝里。

“小渋是世界上最好的了——永远的No.1。”

 

如果给世界上最浪漫情人排个榜单，京都男人绝对能在上面称王称霸甚至单手倒立。


	2. Chapter 2

酒保的日常生活：核对各种基酒的存量、逗笑老板、在厨师和侍者卿卿我我的时候发出响亮而不失尴尬的咳嗽声，以及把狸猫赶回沙发座上。

 

Eito里的时间总是被拉的格外漫长，来来往往的客人大多数都有自己的心事要讲。渋谷拿着一份酒保的钱，干着心理医生的事，偶尔还要提供把喝的烂醉的客人送上出租车的服务。除此之外，他还可以选择今夜的歌单，这是唯一的甜蜜任务。但今晚的酒吧格外的肃静，大概还是要归根于城市最近的戒严。丸山已经几天没来过酒吧了，虽然人没到，但他的副官还是兢兢业业的来送钱和奇怪的包裹，村上的脸色也越来越差。渋谷一直坚信有的事情不知道比知道更安全，所以他安稳的站在吧台后面，把注意力放在雕刻冰球上。

门外有时会出现列队，被加强过躯体的军人们行进时会发出金属摩擦的声音。他对村上投去询问的目光，村上看了看横山，横山走出了酒吧门，跟门口的军人开始攀谈。

回到村上身边的横山脸色难看的像是吃了活老鼠，两人嘀嘀咕咕的交换了一下意见后，村上走到门口去锁上了门。

“大家都坐过来，我有一件事要说。”

村上从收银台底下掏出了几个黑色的塑料袋，他在里面翻找着，不一会儿就发现了自己的目标。

冰冷的热兵器总是能给人以震撼，在紫色的酒吧灯光下这种震撼只能被加倍渲染。

“O-11区的中央工厂要停炉了，这个区域马上就要被放弃了，我和yoko还有几处可以开店的选址，我们必须趁着这里还没乱起来的时候离开这里。”

 

O-11区的中央工厂要停炉了。

在这个时代，所有的城市区域都是基于中央工厂而存在的，中央工厂不仅为国家生产所需求的商品，更是一个城市区域的能量供给。不夸张的说，中央工厂正是一座城市的心脏。O-11区中央工厂负责对当地复杂的放射性原料进行精炼和提纯，由此衍生的武器工业和仿生制造工业滋养着城市的经济，让O-11区保持着活力。一旦O-11区的中央工厂停炉，整座城市就会被放弃，先是社会服务的撤出，然后是断电与断水。军方会维持秩序直到O-11区的所有工作人员撤离，而民众，早就失去了转移的意义。这里即将成为滋生罪恶的黑色森林，就像之前的获此结局的无数个城市一般。

但是渋谷想不明白，O-11区的放射性原料丰度足以再开采一百多年，为什么要放弃这个区域？在O-11区已经形成了相当规模的城市，也已经有非常成熟的商业系统，甚至还向外供给着优质的外骨骼。O-11区对他来说已经像是家一样的存在了，有舒服的枕头，闻起来清清凉凉的maru，有他熟悉的吧台和偷偷藏着的蜜酒。穿着红色高跟鞋的OL总是问他想不想来一发，再抱怨几句女性alpha总是被说成男人婆；之前在门口卖唱的小哥，会在打烊前把吉他丢给亮，然后进来喝一杯令人满足的冰凉啤酒；亮心情好的会弹不错的曲子，温柔的低音覆住他挑剔的耳朵。Eito里摆着的照片有很多都是横山四处出差时拍下的，不同地方的日落与海岸线；大仓会在中午的时候问大家要吃什么，每一次丸山都会从办公室跑出来投票给蘑菇意面，然后被渋谷按在吧台上掐大腿，直至大仓保证今天意面酱不会出现蘑菇他才罢手。

那些鲜活的回忆，对于决策者来说毫无意义。

 

“okura，你带着yasu走水路，船票在这里，争取明天离开O-11区。”大仓点点头，

“ryo，你带着subaru，你们……赶最后一班飞空艇走，我把信息刷给你们。”

“那maru怎么办？”

村上低下了头，随后摆上了一个营业笑容。

“maru会有自己的办法，我和yoko留下接应他。”

“我也要留下。”

村上知道自己的发小是个很执拗的人，这种特征从他们认识起就格外的明显。没有谁能动摇他的决定，也没有谁能改变他既定的目标。他抬手开了虚拟通话，没几分钟丸山疲惫的面庞就出现在了投影里。

“小渋，跟亮酱走吧，暂且不用管我，虽然军方最后一批撤离，但是文职会先走，我们可以在信酱的新酒吧里碰头。”他的丸山总能给人以安慰和支持，“我会尽快离开的，别担心，我这边还有一点东西需要处理，我先挂断通话了。”

 

渋谷没什么行李，只拿着他的简易吧台，里面还有很多浓缩基酒和酒精，在需要的时候总能派上用场。锦户背着他的背包，手里拉着渋谷的箱子。从酒吧到飞空艇站要坐高速电梯，城市的霓虹被撕扯大片的虚影。锦户低着头，黑框眼镜圈起了他温柔的下垂眼，像极了小动物。沉默的两个人让电梯里的气氛尴尬了起来，渋谷摸摸帽子，开腔说道。

“好像自从你长大之后，我们就没什么一起出去玩的机会了。”

锦户抬眼笑了笑，说道：“你有maru了啊。”

性别这种东西，总是能造成人与人之间的隔阂。

渋谷突然想起那个被拖了很久才到手的樱花图案包裹，好像亮和他的疏远不是一天两天了吧。自从他和丸山开始写信，锦户就不每周一次定时给他打电话。再后来他的小跟班就好像人间蒸发一样，很多消息还要通过横山才能知道。在成为酒保前，他们好像就说过两次话，一次是他考上了首都的大学，还是排名靠前的飞行器工程专业的祝贺消息，一次是朋友们聚会的消息，渋谷群发但锦户没回。

他一直把这些东西归结于“老大被自己的傻同学撬走了”PTSD，但是从未深究过其中缘由。在艺术之外的领域，渋谷总是不够敏锐，尤其到了人情世故这方面——如果可以，他其实不太想和其他人进行无意义的闲谈。神经粗壮的渋谷怎么也猜不透少年人心里那点细腻的小心思，但他知道自己身为omega还是最好和一个alpha保持安全距离。

“飞空艇降乘处到了。”

锦户看着手腕上的信息窗，最近一班飞空艇要穿过管制区域所以会晚几分钟，渋谷坐在长椅上兴致勃勃的摆弄着自己的简易吧台。

“这是浓缩的基酒，四种口味调节基酒和三种酒精库存都是满的，我现在都可以给你变出莫洛托夫鸡尾酒来。”

锦户笑着摇摇头。

“谁敢喝那东西，我可劝告你不要危害公共安全。”

 

丸山隆平坐在办公桌前，整个营地的灯都开着。他的副官站在门口，好像在等待着什么。不一会儿行色匆匆的横山和村上就走进了办公室，旁若无人的把打包的晚饭甩到丸山的面前。

“赶紧吃一口热的，什么时候开始？”

打开饭盒的丸山扁了扁嘴，村上一把拍在他头上。

“就剩下番茄意面了，你爱吃不吃。”

丸山无奈的开始吃起有些发软的面条，他的副官打开了投影屏幕。

“还有两个小时，还有两个小时那个炉子就停了，电力还能维持三天，你们必须在两天内安放好炸弹，我会暂时断掉你们所在区域的监控电路。”丸山喝了口水，“不出意外的话，那边在一天半之后就会下达最终文件，是留还是不留这个基地，看在这鬼地方的放射性物质储量上，他们可别当混蛋把这地方真的改成兵工厂。”

横山笑着摇摇头。

“既然人命在他们看来毫无意义，那我觉得也没什么好聊的了。”


	3. Chapter 3

他一次都没有问过锦户为什么没有去读研究生，没有问过为什么他总是在门口抽烟。记忆里的少年总是带着阳光的香气刷刷的写着数学作业，在写完后扬起脸给自己一个灿烂的笑容。那些逃掉的夜自习，街机店的老板总是一次又一次的用涂红指甲的手指戳着自己的脸颊，说着年轻真好之类的话。那时锦户笑起来像邻居家的小只柴犬，也没有今天矫健的身形或是性感的肌肉线条。所有人都知道横山有一个和他一样英俊但风格迥异的弟弟，但在高中少女的世界里，他好像一直都是缺席的幻想对象。

哪怕已经当了很久酒保，他都能回想起锦户来的第一天。

夏威夷的阳光让他从内而外的黑了一圈，他把卫衣的帽子摘下来，露出因长期睡眠不足而浮肿的眼睛。

“给我一杯Sugar Crush，Subaru。”

Sugar Crush，他第一次调成功的酒，也是大多数调酒师的第一步。

渋谷一直对酒精协会的基酒设计抱有好奇，奇妙的化学物质互相反应就生成了某一种特定水果的香气。

甜味的Toppo，酸味的Jacky，辣味的Arsenal和苦味的Ace组成了他的基酒库，这些被称为基酒的液体其实根本就不含酒精。在大多数情况下酒精的使用被高度的限制，大多数时候酒保会选用相对安全的低纯度酒精Johnny。中纯度酒精Gum和高纯度酒精Mac在寻常的酒吧中很少使用，但他渋谷昴哪里是一般人。横山大手一挥给他拨了满库的酒精，直接够他用到把大象灌醉。

锦户端详着小个子酒保的操作，红色的甜味液体顺着杯壁流下来，反射着紫色光的调酒长勺在他手里转动着。略长的额发垂下来，挡住了他的眼睛。剩余的头发在后脑松松的帮了一个丸子，让他看起来充满了居家的随性。玫瑰的味道逸散在空气中，让他颇为好奇村上用的是哪个牌子的香氛。

甜味从舌尖绕到口腔更深的地方，好像一枚来自草莓的清新的吻。饱满的气泡在口腔中炸裂，带来一阵畅快的酥麻。

“无酒精的Sugar Crush，Subaru你哄小孩儿！”

酒保带着笑藏起了倒空了大半瓶的苏打水。

“亮酱不能喝太高酒精的东西，毕竟我薪水还要你哥哥嫂——”

他看到了自家老板的笑容，乖巧的把剩下的字吞进肚子里。 他家老板的伴侣走来，卷过一阵巧克力牛奶的旋风。

“我靠yoko你们俩收敛一下——我还不想被诱导发情！”

渋谷不满的捂住了鼻子。

横山把制服披在村上的身上，不经意的露出一截带着牙印的后颈。

锦户一直盯着他的小个子学长，好像这个人比上次见面瘦了些，笑起来的时候酒窝更深了，像是蓄足了蜜。少年时代他一直迷恋渋谷的半长发，在上体育课的时候渋谷会在头后束起马尾。后来学校出了规章制度，不许男孩子留长发，他只好陪着渋谷去理发，还没排到的时候，他就已经开始抽抽搭搭。渋谷看着学弟的委屈脸不由得发笑，后来才知道他在为自己剃头发而难过。做事一向强悍的渋谷学长直接拎着小柴犬回了家，说自己暂时先不剪了，教导主任能耐我何。

结果第二天他就在门口看到跟自己做鬼脸的渋谷学长了。

他还留着长发，但是眉目间已经没有高中时那种自然的灵气了，更多的是疲惫和克制，就像每一个走上社会的成年人一样把彼得潘藏在了心里，或是埋进了土里。今晚的酒吧放着蓝调，听起来像是渋谷的口味。自家哥哥把手搭在村上的肩膀上，手指却不怎么老实的玩着他的肩章装饰。

他竟然有些羡慕，但那种羡慕感转瞬即逝。

他不知道这种感情是从哪里开始的，是从那个有樱花飘落的午后，还是那个渋谷拍掉他身上碎雪的清晨。那种隐秘的感情从很早就存在，在那些数学题难的让人抓耳挠腮的时刻，在那些跟着渋谷甩掉仇家的时刻填满了少年单薄的胸腔。以至于在他知道同班的那个和他玩得不错的狸猫脸小子看上自己的渋谷学长时拒绝传递那些闻起来就香喷喷的情书。嫉妒和不满在少年的心中逐渐发芽，直到——

直到他发现渋谷会在收到丸山的甜食时开心的拆开包装，两个人又能准确的对上错乱的脑电波。对日本文学毫无兴趣的锦户硬着头皮看着那些绕口的句子，试图从其中找到些快乐，后来发现快乐的只是“接近渋谷”的过程。

他突然回神。

因为渋谷给他递上了第二杯酒。

“Berry Bomb。”

浆果的香气在口中爆炸，这一次被不只是苏打水的清爽，更多了些酒精的辛辣感。

“你别说，酒精管理协会的这个基酒真的很厉害……它是怎么做到分离开不同水果味的啊……”亮盯着杯底的浆果碎问道。

“配比吧，大多数还是协会提供的配方，我们没有资格了解这东西的原理吧。”

渋谷把额发拢好，重新固定了一下丸子的位置。

“你倒是很敏锐啊。”

 

冷空气从飞空艇的换气阀溜进来，让渋谷直接打了个喷嚏。身边睡着的亮迷迷糊糊的从背包里掏出一条绣着小黑猫的围巾给他围好后直接掉回了梦乡。仅有的几名乘客和他们离的都不近，这样看来夜晚的飞空艇真是空荡的不行。窗外的城市还是明亮的，甚至能看到地面上模糊的人影。与他们平齐的位置能看到许多明亮的窗子，那些明亮的窗子里装着很多人，很多和他一样的人，但很多人没有这么幸运，也没有这种逃离命中注定死亡结局的机会。对于执政官来讲，人不过是廉价的劳动工具，可以随时用来填补他面前的道路。

飞鸟从飞空艇一侧掠过，下面是闪烁着红灯的管制区域。

那里是O-11的心脏，是O-11的动力来源。

他还不知道一场纷争会在几天后浩荡席卷整个西部地区，在某种意义上，他已经被卷进了风暴的中央。

双层玻璃里能看到一只小虫的尸体，是什么时候飞进去的呢？是在飞空艇组装的时候吗？

小虫的尸体已经有了化为飞灰的迹象。

 

安田和大仓两个人及时赶上了离岸的邮轮，上船他才知道这艘船比想象中好了太多。独立船舱，大床和海景阳台，还有每日供应的自助餐。当然，大仓对于最后一条最为满意。

在大仓吐满了第二个呕吐袋之后终于能勉强睡下，安田在心里还是小小的埋怨了一下横山偏心自己的弟弟。虽然在呕吐的同时他满脸泪水的说“再也不吃这么多章鱼烧”的样子有点可笑，但他还是给大仓换上了干净的衣服，让他舒舒服服的躺在床上补完今晚的睡眠，而自己站在水龙头边搓洗着他弄脏的衬衣。在熟练的拧干后，他把衣服挂到了空调下，期待着它被快速烘干。大仓前段时间染了金发，安详睡颜像极了童话故事里出现的王子。

歪脸王子——安田在心里补充道，虽然刚刚的想法让他有点心跳。

“yasu……”

他听到了自己的名字。

“睡觉……”

他被迷迷糊糊的大仓像是抱着玩具熊一样搂紧怀里，只有在这种时候他才觉得自己身材小只也没什么不好。恋人的身上总是带着柠檬的香味，像是妈妈喜欢的洗衣液，或者是带着冰块的柠檬水。那种味道莫名的让人安心，仿佛一切都伤不到他们。

 

丸山用手指敲着桌面，定位装置上显示出七个闪烁的红点。

在公海上的两个应该没什么问题，这艘船会在动乱结束后回港，船上都是些O-11的权贵，相对来说安保措施也会更好。在公海上自己的敌人可没有耀武扬威的勇气，毕竟身边还有几个跃跃欲试的大国。他没把渋谷和锦户安排到船上，大概还是担忧着突发状况。

在飞空艇上的两人已经离开了O-11的范围，下一步锦户会带着渋谷抵达自己的一处安全屋。他们会在安全屋暂且停留修整后离开这个国度，坐上飞往国外的飞机。

丸山隆平把脸埋在了手掌里，用力的抿住嘴唇不让眼泪滚下来。

“然后过没有丸山隆平的生活，与锦户亮厮守一生。”

他不想的。

但是命运已经把刀递到了他的手上，他不敢不接。

 

横山和村上还在酒吧里，空荡荡的酒吧被关掉了最后一盏灯。

村上握住横山的手，他的手温热而有力。

“hina，我会保护好你的，你别担心。”

他们沿着铁艺楼梯向上走去，皮鞋与台阶发出清晰的敲击声。扶手上能摸到玫瑰花的纹路，这是渋谷私心的设计，把自己的存在巧妙的融进整座房子。

横山的皮肤摸起来和他的手是两种温度。他的手指从横山的下颌划到了脖颈，随后是锁骨。他的制服衬衫有一排很碍事的扣子，虽然烫金的扣子在光下煞是好看。

他们在黑暗中脱掉了彼此的衣服。

“yoko。”

恋人与他十指紧扣。

“我爱你。”

巧克力与牛奶搅成甜美的漩涡。

爱人呼出的热气吹在自己的脖颈，哪怕已经认可老夫老妻的村上还是觉得脸红的发烫。

另一半来自于omega发情期的正常反应。

对于一般的alpha来说，横山温柔仔细又体贴，但是有的时候总是让人想要捉弄他。

例如现在。

“yoko……”

他贴近了恋人的耳朵。

“让我给你生个孩子吧。”


	4. Chapter 4

正在用电脑画图的安田回头，果然看到了正在床上吃手指饼干的大仓。

早上起床就一直在喊饿，船上的早餐时间还没有到，安田只好去跟楼层管家问有没有什么可以吃的零食。楼层管家是个中年女人，虽然嘴里说着“马上就要吃早饭了再坚持一下不就好了吗”，但还是非常体贴的在备餐区给他装了满满一袋手指饼干顺带几包巧克力酱。有的时候他也很感激自己人畜无害的笑容，除了唤起内心母性外，该怎么打动这些难搞定的女人呢？

“怎么啦？”

“……没事。”

大仓把眼神向一望无际的蓝色海洋投去。

“就是觉得现在这种感觉……挺奇妙的。”

安田笑着用巧克力酱丢他，大仓如获至宝的撕开。

“还有巧克力酱啊yasu不地道！”

“也不知道尼酱他们怎么样了……”

大仓想了想，把挤好巧克力酱的饼干送到恋人的嘴边。

“我们在这里平平安安的不就是对他们最大的帮助了吗？”

安田咬住手指饼干，回身继续画画。他要赶在哥哥们离开O-11之前把这份设计图做好，以此来确保工坊的正常运作。他不能耽搁时间，现在所有人的命运都被紧紧的绑在一起。

就连大仓，渋谷，都不知道他们的计划。虽然他心中对他们充满了愧疚，但他同时也认可“知道的越少过得越幸福”的道理。身上流淌着革命者血液的族群，怎样也无法忍受被视作工具的痛苦。

船仍旧在公海上航行。

他还记得第一次住进渋谷家的时候，也是像这样，他和母亲在公海上漂流直至形势平稳。父亲之后再也没有出现过，母亲只好带他投奔远方的姐妹。不久之后他的母亲也失踪了，他只好留在渋谷家成为第三名成员。

他不知道那些大人在做什么，他也不理解他们到底想要什么。

想要推翻什么吗？想要改变什么吗？想要保护什么吗？

他只记得母亲在夜晚哄他入睡的时候，会读很好听的诗，其中有一句是。

“Freedom and love are dear to me/My life I give, sweet love, for thee/Yet love I give for liberty.”

年幼的安田看着星垂的海洋昏昏欲睡，这也是他人生中第一次领会到生而为人的自豪感——他也属于永远不会为现状所困的，为了自由可以放弃生命的，伟大的种群。

虽然他是个omega。

自家哥哥subaru也是omega，照样能威风凛凛的为了自己和家里人拍桌子；能在自己被断掉生活费后介绍自己来村上的酒吧端杯子打工；也能把对他图谋不轨的alpha按到地上打。

omega从来都不比任何人差，他一直这么告诉自己。与其被当成生育的工具，不如成为自由的武器。

他想起刚刚分化的那个夜晚，大仓把脸埋在自己的腺体上。年轻的男孩儿刚拿到厨师证书，家里对他的态度也缓和了许多。相伴相随那么多年，他从来没有想过，如果身边的alpha不是大仓会怎么样。好像两人已经默认了彼此的存在——

虽然被标记的时候还是很疼就对了。

 

“安田先生那边的设计图传过来了，丸山先生。”

丸山在显示屏上点了两下，出现的是副官毕恭毕敬的脸。他满意的点了点头。

“那武器制造的怎么样了？”

“已经完成了绝大多数，一部分已经被运送到了O-11的仓储里，您可以随时去检查。”

“好的，麻烦你了，尽快赶回来，外面不安全。”

垃圾桶里还丢着村上带来的番茄意面盒，他们两个应该已经安放好了炸弹，就等着和叛军那边的负责人接头了。O-11的天气系统还是要靠人工调节的，失去部分电力供应后，空气都糟糕了不少。

“yoko，hina，你们如果和那边接上头，转交完信息就快走，我给你们找了一艘快艇，在港口，你们可以刷身份码上去，补给足够你们撑到家了。”丸山隆平摩擦着手上的戒指，“替我照顾好小渋，拜托了。”

“……你为什么不一起走？”

如果横山能看见丸山隆平脸上的笑容，大概就知道他一定有了什么鬼主意。

“我在这里还有用。”

丸山隆平脱下了军靴，然后是袜子，赤脚踩在办公室整张动物毛皮的地毯上。营地的电力供应尚且充足，地毯是温热的，天气情况继续恶化的话，说不准就会下雪。在京都还没被放弃的时候，他曾经带着渋谷回过一次家。虽然他父亲一直对自己找了个男omega做伴侣还没标记他这件事耿耿于怀，但最后他还是释然的和渋谷握了手。

京都的雪很漂亮，他的小渋缩在羽绒服里裹得严严实实，只留下一双漂亮眼睛在外面。他们牵手走过灯火阑珊的小径，他想起当时的情景心中一阵轻松——仿佛可以就这样一直走，走到人生的尽头。

小渋很喜欢雪。

他轻笑着，摘下了手指上的戒指。戒指的里面用花体刻着恋人的名字，看着那行字就能想起馥郁的玫瑰香气，与为自己舔舐汗水的情景。他漂亮的手指被金属酒匙与灯光衬得雪白，松垮的衬衣总是少系几个口子，随意的露出纤细的脖颈与胸前小块的肌肤。

在他还没有成为omega之前，一举一动就已经足以撩人心魄。他那时就觉得如果生在过去的时代，他那般的美貌足以胜任花魁。他也会穿着华美的服饰走着金鱼步，用纤长的手指挑起年轻客人的下巴。无论他是alpha还是omega，或是beta，这个人身上熊熊燃烧着的艺术家特质从未改变。

“Shibutani Subaru，愿你平安。”

他听到了枪声。

 

横山和村上一路快要把车开飞起来。

虽然对横山的驾驶技术十分放心，但村上的手指还是紧张的绞在一起。

他们刚刚在城市的几处增援必经的位置安放了炸弹，除此之外还有政府军的军械库。丸山已经把计划告知了所有参与这场活动的人，但他们还是没法放心这个比自己稍小些的弟弟。

“yoko，你说maru……到底想做什么呢？”

这场活动的筹划者横山裕笑的轻松。

“之前，我说我可以留下给抵抗军做人质，毕竟协会还是有那么点影响力的，但maru这孩子拒绝了，说什么还是军官比较值钱。”

“明眼人都能看出来，他想卖我们个人情，但我觉得也没这么简单，你说，哪个alpha能容忍一个对自己还没标记的omega有意思的年轻alpha带着自家宝贝浪迹天涯呢？”

横山停好车，为村上拉开车门。

“我们也要浪迹天涯了。”

村上在游艇停泊位刷了自己的信息卡，在清脆的嘀声后，他的游艇门自动开启。

“我们把船给maru留下，开我的走。”

横山怎么也想不明白，明明酒吧效益只能勉强糊口，他家境如何自己心里也有数，但这个男人总能在关键时刻变出根本负担不起的事物。

他的沉思被滑稽的生日快乐歌声打断了。

“咳……本来是打算送你的三十岁礼物，先提前用一下。”

他的omega脸色微红的开始操作仪表盘。

“……我真的很想知道你到底还给我藏了多少礼物。”

 

锦户和渋谷站在终点站里，面面相觑。

“我真不是故意睡着的。”

“我知道。”

“……但这里未免也离目的地太远了吧。”

“相对安全不是吗？”

远处的灯光明亮，他们已经快从西部抵达首都圈。夜晚即将结束，不久后太阳和正常的工作秩序就会重新统治这片地区。

“我带你回我学校吧，反正我还要去和导师拿毕业证。”

锦户看着车站的牌子，思索了一下。

“我们应该可以很轻松的走到。”

夏天很快就过去了，他已经毕业一年了，虽然毕业证一直放在导师手里十分安全，但现在他迫切需要能证明自己身份与能力的事物。

“我那个时候就总是，上了飞空艇就开始睡觉，一直睡到这里，然后走一段去学校继续睡，第一次上学的时候以为自己坐错了车，明明应该在首都的学校怎么这么偏僻之类的。”

锦户望着四周熟悉的商铺。

“有几家还是很好吃的，有时间我可以带你吃。”

渋谷手腕上的传感器突然响了起来，他不解的接收了信息，没想到是酒吧的任命书。

“你们这边有家叫Universe的酒吧是吗？”

锦户挑眉。

“你去那地方干什么？”

渋谷晃了晃手腕，无奈的说道。

“养家糊口。”


	5. Chapter 5

身为酒精管理协会的登记酒保，有一点很差劲。

你的行踪时刻被酒精管理协会观察着，人工智能会向附近的雇主推送你的消息，如果有雇佣需求的话会直接发单给你。除非你去找个黑客帮你黑掉酒精协会的内置芯片——这样也会让你没有很多生意。牺牲自由的条件下获得金钱，非常公平的交易。

Universe与Eito不同，说是酒吧不如说是咖啡厅兼自习室。墙上贴着的是那些只在教材上出现的名人头像，爱因斯坦，牛顿，还有黑洞和宇宙的星团；在酒吧的一角放着白板，上面尚未擦净的笔迹看起来像是来自一场激烈的讨论。那几个带着黑框眼镜穿着超级英雄卫衣的男孩坐定之后就开始讨论起考试的结果，那些复杂的公式像球一样被几个人在空中抛来抛去。坐在角落的那个小姑娘点了一杯草莓奶昔之后开始写起了作业，冰都化了她还没来得及喝上一口。吧台边很少会有坐着的人，他们直接在桌上的传感器点单，渋谷做好后他们会走到取餐区自己端走。

这工作也太清闲了吧。

老板是个和气的老太太，握着渋谷的手就开始嘘寒问暖。尤其是在听说他是个未结合的omega的时候，自告奋勇的打开了珍藏多年的相亲手册。

“这是化学系的教授，才三十岁，年轻力壮学术有成，你看看喜不喜欢。”

“这个是搞核能源的，福利高……”

“这个……”

“Subaru——”

黑皮肤的青年夹着学术资料，从门口向他挥手。

“啊我朋友来接我了，老板您这个地方不是24小时酒吧的对吧，您也早点休息。”

老板拍了拍他的后背，说明天可以晚一点来工作时还给他投去一个“不要玩的太晚”的眼神。

于是渋谷就在这种眼神中迅速逃离。

 

“成功吗？”

“当然。”

锦户从包里掏出围巾，十分自然的给他系好。

“不过是学校旁边的咖啡酒吧的酒保，不用熬夜没有恶心的大叔客人，只需要听老板奶奶絮叨顺便调一点无酒精饮料就好。”渋谷把脸埋进围巾里，暖融融的柠檬味把他包裹起来，“小亮呢？”

“啊，还是被导师念叨了为什么不回来拿毕业证的事，研究生的gap year也快结束了，还是要回来该干什么干什么的。”锦户把手里的一叠资料递给他，“大概就是这些，和最新的航空器有关系，因为官方要对航天员的身体进行一些小小的改动，所以我们这边也要改。”

锦户领着渋谷走上电梯，他住的公寓楼走廊里能闻到令人发冷的消毒水味。

“这是研究生的宿舍楼，其实就是个普通公寓而已，也没有宿管之类的。我刚刚还回去把你的信息录进去了一份，你可以直接刷开楼下的单元门和我的公寓门，两个卧室你可以随便选，上一次整理之后我还没回来过。”锦户咧嘴笑着，“毕竟我们实验室的床睡的更踏实一点，如果算不出结果导师是会吼你的。”

房间明显属于单身男人，灰蓝色的主色调带着克制的既视感。沙发很舒服，电视柜旁边摆着游戏手柄和几张光盘。窗旁的盆栽被管理房间的人工智能精细的照料着，叶子垂向漆黑的校园。

“您好锦户先生，现在是首都时间22点07分，室内的气温是24度，湿度在适宜区间内，最近一次管家到访是三天前的例行整理，在收到您的指示后为您购买了部分购物单上的物品并安放在固定的位置，鳕鱼块暂时缺货，已经进入队列排队，现在将为您播放晚间推送新闻——”

“你的生活这么规律的吗……”

渋谷拆开了桌面上的薯片。

AI管家把新闻投射在乳白色的墙上，锦户快速的浏览着新闻的页面。

新大阪O-11区陷落。

他沉默着点开了那条新闻，新闻的背景视频是熊熊燃烧的街道和混乱的群众，嘈杂声透过音响传了过来。军队竖起了路障，等待出城的民众车辆在城市进出口堵成了长龙。O-11区前往其他地区的飞空艇票已经炒到了天价，哪怕这样，各类票目还是被一扫而空。在混乱中痛哭的女人背着孩子，不知从哪里传来孩子呼唤爸爸的哭嚎声。

锦户的通话器响了起来。

 

“喂，哥？”

“我们已经在往你学校那边去了，等我们接到yasu他们就去找你会合。”

锦户打开了电子地图，发了定位给横山。

“我在这个位置的公寓楼给你们租了房子，直接用信息卡刷上来就好，刷的是你之前的那个名字，让大仓用他买的那个信息卡刷，我联系不上他们。”

“yasu他们在公海上，我给他发邮件了，现在数据信号不是很好，替我们祈祷没有暴风雨吧。”

“这个季节哪来的暴风雨呢。”

锦户站在楼梯间，鹅黄色的灯光映着他手里的烟，白色的雾气给人一种不真实感。

“丸山那边信号断了……可能是他们不想留他了吧。”

锦户不由得皱起了眉。

“为什么？他不是官阶很高的俘虏吗？怎么可能就这样被杀掉？”

“……说是要付一笔赎金，如果不付的话就在每个人的信息投射页面直播斩首。”

锦户在墙上戳灭了烟，墙上多了一个烧焦的印记。

“他们想干什么？都已经合作到这个份上了还想干什么？”

“我不知道，现在就看东京那边愿不愿意掏这笔钱了，你先稳住Subaru那边，别让他做傻事。”

“你和hina那边也小心一点，大仓和yasu应该还很安全，我会给你们在附近的港口预留停泊位，三天时间够吗？”

“足够了。”

“随时联系我，我现在回学校去做研究了。”

“知道了。”

 

番茄味的薯片说起来不算难吃，也绝对算不上好吃。渋谷有一搭没一搭的翻着今日新闻，动乱之类的，他已经见怪不怪了。在仿生人偶像和电子宠物前面的，是一条标红的消息。

『Breaking News』的条框闪烁着，他听见了开门的声音。

锦户轻轻的咳了两声，在换拖鞋的间隙看见了投影墙上的新闻标题。

他的脑子里响起了警报声。

薯片袋从渋谷手里掉了下去。

“现任新大阪O-11区军事总管丸山隆平已于今日确认死亡。”

新闻上的丸山隆平还穿着蓝色的冬季军服，应该是证件照之类的吧，照片上的他看起来很年轻。

渋谷闭上了眼睛。

 

“为什么小渋总是不开心呢？”

他背着画夹回高中等他下课，在机车上发呆的时候总是格外的无聊。没做完的课程设计，没写完的歌，一切都乱糟糟的在脑子里打结。他的年下恋人总是会在下课铃声刚响起时坐上他的机车，接过他丢来的头盔。傍晚的街道长的像是搞笑艺人的段子，丸山在后座上环着自己的腰，把鼻子凑近他的腺体不停的闻着。

“如果是alpha的话，就能闻到小渋的香气了吧，我真的很逊诶。”

“你还小。”

他有时也很想笑，为什么要对没比自己小多少的恋人说教呢。但这种家长似的本能时常贯穿在他们的交流之中。

“今天我很喜欢的那个国文老师讲了很多没意思的东西，婚姻啊之类的，我总觉得他生活的不怎么幸福，也挺极端的。”他把头靠在渋谷的后背上，“他说结婚只能让人生变得更糟糕。”

“但我不这么觉得，我觉得小渋能和我在一起已经是非常幸福的感觉了，我不敢想如果能和小渋结婚会有多幸福诶。但小渋你那么漂亮，有那么有才华，无论是什么性别都会非常抢手吧，如果我是个beta是不是就没有竞争力了……”

“你不如想想自己是omega会怎么样。”

“没关系的啊，如果我是omega的话……反正现在的科学技术那么先进，这样的问题很好解决的吧，体外受精之类的。”

渋谷气的轰了一脚油门，丸山猛地晃了一下。

“我一定会是个alpha的。”

 

毕业后的丸山隆平主动要求调到O-11工作，那时他的身上已经带着三个荣誉勋章了。渋谷很少听他说起军校的生活，一群热血的alpha，执行一些危险或困难的任务。他也很少了解丸山的工作，但经常跑到他的办公室去坐。可以算是营地一把手的丸山隆平，时常被身边的勤务人员吐槽，上班还要带老婆。好脾气的军事主管只是笑笑，然后罚了所有颇有微词的人五公里负重。

在终点，那些年轻军人看到的是脸上挂满了担忧的渋谷和他送来的能量饮料，他们的上司在车上愉快的啜饮着他的爱心特调。再后来，在看到渋谷的时候会有年轻士兵敬礼，营地里大多数人也知道了渋谷先生是一个比他们上司温柔体贴数倍的好男人。后来营地门口的酒吧就成了这群年轻士兵消磨时光的好地方，为此村上还帮他们举办了几次联谊会。

虽然在联谊会上，他们的上司总会赖在吧台边不走，一杯杯的喝着柠檬水。

“丸山隆平你行不行，马上就要把我的柠檬库存喝光了。”

 

投影墙上还在滚动播放伤亡的信息，叛军已经占领了O-11区的军营。大多数士兵被控制了活动范围并收缴了武器，营地的电力供应尚且能维持一段时间。丸山隆平的那张军装照真的很好看，渋谷昴这样想着，如果那家伙不每次在自己面前笑成得到好处的狸猫，不疯狂表演一发技——好像也不是丸山隆平了。他还记得上一次去看他的时候，丸山正趴在办公桌上补觉。黑色的钢笔在文件上晕开墨迹，他整个人被蓝色的冬季军服大衣裹在里面，肩章上的星仿佛在闪烁，以至于他柔软的棕色卷发都带上了一抹金色。

 

但一切都已经结束了。

锦户看着在沙发上毫无声息流泪的渋谷，根本不知道该如何减轻他的痛苦。

他轻声叹了口气，走进自己的卧室，从衣柜里翻出条黄色的皮卡丘毛毯，又去厨房倒了一杯牛奶。

先是把毛毯给渋谷披好，再把牛奶放在茶几上。

渋谷一动不动的，好像已经成为了雕塑。

“subaru……”他环过了渋谷的肩膀，把他卷进自己的怀抱里。

“哭出来吧。”

 

哭出来吧。

如果今天死掉的是我，你也会为我这么难过吗？

锦户自嘲的想着。


	6. Chapter 6

第二天一早，锦户起床的时候发现渋谷还在昨天的位置，身上披着那条亮黄色的皮卡丘毛毯。桌上的牛奶被喝掉了，杯子已经放回了杯架。锦户伏下身观察着渋谷——他的眼睛肿得很厉害，大概在他安慰之后又哭了很久，睡着的时候眉头还是紧紧的搅在一起。

锦户划开联络页面，翻到了Universe老板的联系方式，打算帮渋谷请个假。虽然第一天上班就请假不太妙，但是他亟需缓解精神压力。

他一定很难过吧。

 

渋谷混混沌沌一直睡着，刚醒过来发现自己的联络器已经被人呼叫到发烫。几个朋友的电话一字排开，大仓和安田两个人间歇的轰炸差不多三十次。他再往前翻，才发现他已经睡了整整两天。发现自己接连翘班的渋谷只好迅速洗漱出门，到了酒吧门口刚好碰到晒太阳的老板。

“啊，subaru来了哦。”

老板奶奶笑眯了眼。

“你的那个朋友说你刚来这边有点水土不服就请了假，我还想去问问你有什么需要帮忙的呢。”

 

午后的阳光洒在空荡的街道上，偶尔会有骑着单车的少年飞驰而过。他沉默的坐在店门口的秋千上，有一下没一下的晃着腿。

他不相信丸山隆平会死，不如说是不相信他会抛下自己一个。

“今天酒吧还是没什么人，经常这样，太正常了，要不是因为没有孩子又太闲，我也挺想去养老院的，但看着这群孩子就很，很开心了啊。”

“我说，Subaru，我看你是从O-11区来的哦，家人们还好吗？”

一瞬间他的脑海里闪过了很多人，横山和村上，大仓和安田，被宣布失踪的父母们，和只剩下幼子的空荡房间。

“还好……吧。”

他拉长了音，让阳光把关于丸山隆平的所有回忆尽数脱水。

无论怎样，至少，都要告诉我，你现在已经转危为安了吧。

渋谷垂着头，仿佛这样阳光与他的接触面积就会变大。

丸山隆平的笑容，丸山隆平的味道，丸山隆平的临时标记，和他十指紧扣的手和办公室落地窗前的吻。丸山隆平家的院子里种着很漂亮的樱花树，他曾经去看过一次，但那天没有樱花，只有满院子的积雪。丸山隆平还欠着他一场夏日祭，欠他一笼金鱼，浇满色素与糖浆的沙冰和最圆的糖苹果。

丸山隆平还欠着他的余生。

 

 

“亮，今天任务完成的很棒，但这个地方的代码是不是需要改一下？”

锦户亮从电脑上抬起头，他已经两天没从实验室回去了，现在根本就是归心似箭。更别提横山他们已经快要到港口了，自己还要开车去接人。

“老师我这里的回家改吧，不行我顶不住了，压力好大啊。”

他在桌子上做起了伸展，老师看着他露出了慈父般的笑容。

“反正那边要的不紧，你也没必要这么拼命。”

也不是拼命吧，我只是不想看到subaru为了那个人哭的样子。

锦户暗自想着，阖上了面前的电脑。

他的车停在楼下，说是车不如说是一个小型的飞行舱，在确认过身份后，他打开了舱门。把里面的冲浪板放在座位下，大致清扫了一下里面的沙子——他再也不想坐着这玩意去夏威夷了，快是快，清理飞行舱又要很久。

 

 

“哥你什么时候这么有钱了！”

一路上大仓都在重复着这句话，村上听的耳朵都要起茧了。

“你不知道你哥的事还多着呢。”

他伸手去拍大仓头顶，后者吃痛的叫出声。

横山看着自动校正的航向表发呆，仿佛能靠目光驱动这艘游艇。他至今也想不明白自己的三十岁生日礼物会是一艘游艇，他想过这个礼物的模样，可能是一件衬衫，一块新表，最多也就是一间属于他们两个的房子，但他怎么也没想到少年时代的一句玩笑在三十代竟然成了真。

彼时村上家庭条件一般，因为家里领养了一个孩子，还要带着十分能吃的大仓，所以虎牙少年总是看起来有些拮据。当时横山已经开始逃学打工，偶尔会包一些钱给村上解燃眉之急。在接到钱时，那双世界上第二可爱的眼睛总是会充斥着焦虑和羞怯的混合物。他看起来像是偷了其他松鼠橡子的小动物，拘谨的捧着自己的食物不知该如何下口。

“等我三十岁的时候给我买游艇吧。”

横山坐在他的三十岁礼物里，表情凝重。

 

 

丸山失去联络的第三天，他根本想不通为什么反抗军会杀掉丸山。以现在的情况来看，把活着的丸山压在手里做砝码要比拥有一具尸体重要的多。

安田看着屏幕上变黑的丸山联络方式发呆。

这件事最开始的策划者，他、丸山和横山，三个人都没料到的事情竟然真实的发生了。

安田无法原谅执政官——夺走他童年生活的刽子手。他还记得离开家之前，父亲的眼泪滴到他的头发里。父亲整夜都在烧毁文件，最后悄无声息的人间蒸发。母亲带着自己离开家乡，在妙子阿姨家寄宿了很久，又留下了自己一个人，最后连会做很好吃的料理的妙子阿姨也消失了。

他很恐惧无声的消失，因为无声的消失带走了很多人。

世界的统治权永远不能被握在少数的alpha手上，哪怕存在牺牲。

哪怕存在牺牲。

大仓抱住了快要哭出来的恋人。

“你别哭了，我再也不吃那么多章鱼烧了。”

 

 

渋谷窝在沙发上，不知为何今天格外的热。那种热让他提前下了班，虽然还是很对不起老板，但老板奶奶依旧无比体贴。他躺在沙发上，沙发上有很好闻的柠檬味道，好像从海面上吹来的，让人舒服的夏天的味道。好像被盐粒搓过的柠檬泡在高度酒里的味道，不需要什么香料就可以还原的清爽。

他闻到了更多的柠檬味，既熟悉又陌生的柠檬味。好像柠檬味的来源就在他的身边。围巾上也是一股让人愉快的柠檬味，自己的外套上也是令人愉快的柠檬味。

 

刚安顿好其他人的锦户刚刚推门进来。

他闻到了什么，好像是村上酒吧里的香氛味，但这种味道愈发浓郁，以至于房间都显出了淡淡的粉红色。

锦户亮最担心的情况还是发生了。

沙发上的男人，闻着自己的信息素，叫着丸山隆平的名字，进入了热潮期。

混蛋丸山隆平。


	7. Chapter 7

你摸起来是滚烫的，无论从某种意义上来说都是。柔软的黑发在脑后纠缠着，我最喜欢你的丸子头，每一次碰到都想捏上一捏。

你大概会嗔怪着拍掉我的手，顺便在我腰上拧上一把。

现在的你是如此的迷人，像是沸水中翻腾的玫瑰花瓣。

但我总觉得你摸起来应该是冰冷的，像是上好的陶瓷；骨骼应该是取自飞龙的翼，轻盈的可以在水中浮起。现在的你脆弱的不堪一击，向我毫无保留的袒露身体上的每一处弱点，突出的肋骨仿佛要刺穿皮肤，再刺穿我的。

我想要记住你，把你刻进灵魂里，让你永远无法从我的身边离开。我要让你的眼与心成为我的，我想要你的躯壳成为枷锁的一部分。我要听你呢喃的爱语，在痛觉袭来时咬着我的肩膀或是唤着我的名字。我要听到清晰的音节从你黏腻甜美的唇齿间发出，我要让我的玫瑰衣着凌乱的等待我的侵犯。

我爱你的锁骨，爱你在调酒时露出的白嫩脖颈。我要让你再也不能把这满目的春光留给那些不怀好意的酒客，要在上面缀上我的累累吻痕。我要暂时征用你的身体，征用我们的孩子将吸吮的乳头，要你把滚烫的空气从肺里挤出来，再喷到我的头上。你抓着我的头发，没关系，如果你喜欢的话，我的全部也都可以毫无保留的为你献上。

为什么你会露出疑惑的表情，任由那些粉红色的指甲抚摸着你的手背呢？这里明明是我的，是你的亲人与我们孩子的，而不是这些庸俗而邪恶的人的。

我会在这里画一个小小的圈，里面刚好合适的放着我的心。我会把它镶嵌到戒指上，然后用法律与生理的双重契约把你束缚在我身边。我要让我的气味混合着你的，就像是yoko和hina一样，用巧克力和牛奶搅和出甜蜜的风暴。我要在所有觊觎你的，靠着你的模样与声音幻想的人面前吻你，令人窒息的吻你，让他们的眼神点燃我的外套，让世界都嫉妒你与我的共存关系。

我要在你耳边低语我的欲望与奢求，为你复述我为与你同床共枕而日夜兼程的每一滴汗水。

这一切都是值得的。

我能闻到自己的柠檬味，这种太过寻常的味道在我伙伴们的身上也能闻到，似乎柠檬味的alpha统治着这个时代，或许是这种基因在我们的身上共存。是不是柠檬味的alpha都会被你引诱，爬上你的床与身体，在这素瓷的造物上尽情释放自己的欲望呢？

我要用最污秽的语言形容我们的结合，在欲望浸染理智的时候让你对我卑躬屈膝，要看你清亮的眼睛被渴求占满。我要让白浊的液体洒在你的身上，洒进你的身体，让你在每次深入时发出性感的抽气声，让羞耻感与快感和二为一，让你把头埋进我的颈窝里。

我要用我的颈窝盛放你的泪水，你的轻笑声和你的呻吟。那些遥远的，陌生的，带着机械感的声音都尽数远离。在此时此刻我们并不需要什么崭新的武器或是漫长的寿命，不需要什么崭新的科技产品或是改变人生的植入体。你不用再摇晃酒杯，也不会再把甜美的红色液体淌在你的手指上。

你是最辛辣的酒，用玫瑰花苞作为酒杯，我要让你的尖刺刺穿我的手指，我们可以交换位置——接受我的全部吧，我的玫瑰，我的星辰。

我爱你，胜过我得到的一切。

“SHIBUTANI SUBARU。”

医生说应当在热潮期填满我的omega，但你快要背过气去的表情总是让我有些担心。睫毛上沾着水滴，也分不清是我的唾液、汗水，还是你的泪水。每一次的活塞都给我罪恶感，源于在你不熟悉的床铺上终结你的自由之身。我的爱人，你可曾想过，骄傲的你像是狮子，却在我身下发出只有幼年小猫才会发出的声音。汗水从我的额边滴下来，你闭着眼睛，舌尖滑过我的下颌，然后探进我的嘴里。

你尝起来像是柔软的棉花糖，毫无抵抗的融化在我的口腔。

让语言填补欲望的漏洞太过愚蠢。

“不要离开我……”

我听到了你的声音，我不会的，一切的离开都是暂时的。你会遵循自己的意愿选择生育或是不生育，而我——

我感觉到了结，那种奇妙的感受让我咬紧嘴唇。脑子里奇异的想法被染上色彩，四处飞溅。那些关于你的记忆碎片被搅散成更微小的粒子，然后融合成你的模样。黑发凌乱的遮住了你的漂亮眼睛，摸起来滚烫的瘦小身体轻轻的颤抖着，我把手放在你的肚子上，那里面现在装满了我的精液——也不算是满，我仍能感受到液体进入的感觉。

“SHIBUTANI SUBARU。”

我抚摸着你的腺体，似乎破坏这完美而光滑的形状是一种罪孽。然而我的舌头已经无法控制的刮擦着我的牙齿——咬破它，你就会是我的。

玫瑰的气味如同一场风暴，在把灰色的房间都染上浓厚的红色。你最喜欢红色了不是吗，这种红色的艳丽花卉又与你有多少共通之处？我不过是玫瑰的奴隶，庸俗之徒里无数中的一个，然而成为庸俗之人也没什么不好。

 

“SHIBUTANI SUBARU，我是如此的爱你。”

及顶的快感快要淹没我，而我要在失去意识前把你锁在我的怀抱里。


	8. Chapter 8

这是丸山隆平死亡宣告的第三十天。

也不知道村上用了什么手段盘下了Universe，老板奶奶终于可以放心的住进更好的养老院，几个无业游民也勉强有了工作。渋谷依然穿着略大的制服，但把领口系的严严实实。酒吧的门正对着吧台，如果不穿的严实些就会冷，他可不想拿自己的身体状况开玩笑。

村上在橡木色的桌子上算着帐，顺带着给横山讲着资格考试的例题，那个已经告别学校多年的男人咬着笔尾的擦除框，时常被结结实实的拍头。这里的客人可不比O-11，大学生们恨不得在这里一杯饮料坐上一下午。大仓和安田乐得清闲，在厨房里搂搂抱抱不够还要在靠窗的座位大秀恩爱。那个小个子设计师好像接到了新的工作，整天开着电脑画个不停，他的alpha就在旁边记菜谱，手里的棕色笔记本边缘已经略微的磨损。

锦户今天约了同学在酒吧自习，从这个角度看过去能看到他头顶柔软的黑发和一截黑色镜框。据横山说，锦户的近视也是拜宿舍停电所致。晚上只能靠微弱灯光读论文的可怜理科生们必须从“夜视模块改装”的高价和近视的代价中二选一。他好像和伙伴有了什么争执，扯过对方的演草纸划了两个大圈。看着对方泄气的样子，锦户耸耸肩把草纸推了回去，起身走向吧台。

“Subaru，给我来杯凉一点的，不要含酒精的。”

“嗯。”

 

 

他已经很久没和锦户说过话了，虽然两个人住在同一间房里。

他还记得自己满身汗水一丝不挂的醒来时，睡在地上的锦户眼圈隐隐发黑。身下的酸涩痛感配上羞耻感让他想把自己闷死在被子里，但有洁癖的渋谷昴怎么也不能接受自己满身大汗的死在床上，身上还黏黏糊糊的附着着很多不妙的液体。

锦户听到了床上的动静，缓缓的睁开眼睛。他蓝色的卫衣上沾了地毯上的毛屑，渋谷想要伸手拍掉时突然想起了什么，如触电般收回了手。

柠檬的味道，柠檬的味道不仅属于自己死去的恋人，还属于面前这个见证了一切的青年。

“我抱你去洗。”

渋谷全程一言不发，他不知道该如何面对锦户，更不知道该如何面对自己曾经的爱人。

锦户的动作很轻，但是极其生涩，想来哪怕长着这样俊脸的alpha在这种军工学校中也没有什么可以选择的伴侣。某种意义上，锦户算得上他的救命恩人——毕竟谁都知道不被标记的话，热潮期的omega会有生命危险。所谓的贞操之类的观念，他渋谷昴可不在乎。毕竟是声色犬马见多了的男人，人生的观念早就被调整到了及时行乐。

但他爱丸山隆平，爱到无法让这种感情与其他的共存。

他看着锦户舔嘴唇，但他什么都没有做，甚至触碰都没有欲望的意味。只是像给自家宠物洗澡一样自然的揉着他的头发，用吹风机吹干后把他抱回干净的床上。

“我明天会预约管家来打扫，不用担心那边，我睡沙发。”

 

 

“Collecting Stars。”

这是一杯口感清新的无酒精饮品，淡淡的椰香配合着清凉的西瓜汁，杯子里是渋谷一下午雕的冰块，在极端无聊的时候他总是会做点小手工。例如把苹果削成苹果兔，或是把冰块削成小星星。

很多酒保会购买一些加强组件，例如自动调酒之类的，可以通过机械手臂的部件混匀酒液，或是手臂冰盒，像变魔术一样变出几块由模具冻成的冰粒。但渋谷昴不是，他是很循规蹈矩的老派调酒师，哪怕在这种赛博朋克的氛围也一样，梳着丸子头，一丝不苟的处理自己的每一杯饮品，听客人抱怨无趣的人生——虽然现在的客人都有点社交恐惧。

虽说怎么看怎么不像是这个季节应该常喝的，但锦户还是笑的眯起了眼睛。他没有多说什么，脸上洋溢着恋爱中的神情。

 

 

其实，早就该知道的。

为什么要藏起maru的情书呢，为什么要帮自己写那些数学作业呢，为什么要跟在自己身后露出小动物的神情呢？明明可以选更加拉风的自家哥哥，明明可以选成绩更好的hina。但他偏偏亦步亦趋的跟着自己。他目光明亮而清澈，让人无法把肮脏的念头和他相提并论。可那几颗泪痣偏偏将少年的目光勾勒出几分旖旎，渋谷总觉得自己多想了，但有的时候多想些也不是坏事。

起初他只把亮当作弟弟，当作朋友，当作可以分享心事的知己，当作把比他高了一级的作业甩给他也未尝不可的天才跟班。但他偶然听说过丸山和亮交恶，原因正是那些情书与不清楚的爱意。

他从未说出口吧。

虽然横山说漏嘴过，亮在醉酒后抱着hina哭到声音嘶哑，在酒精已经麻痹小脑时他仍能心怀不甘的说出那句：“这件事要有先来后到就好了。”在听说渋谷母亲失踪后，他第一时间赶到酒吧陪伴，却发现他的宿命之敌丸山隆平早就已经坐在卡座上把心上人拥入怀抱。

后来他就穿着背心坐在门口抽烟，名牌大学学生硬生生凹起了流氓的人设，这一陪就是一整年，他的gap year就在蓝调音乐，酒保渐长的丸子头和酒吧的红绿灯光中度过。

 

 

“果然还是大仓做饭好吃，不愧是蓝带厨师。”

“你还是少吃一点吧，今晚不还是要睡实验室？”“没办法啊老师要催进度，没几天我这个项目就结束了，下一个还不知道是什么时候。”

锦户放下了手里的碗，喝了一大口杯子里的调制啤酒。

“我说……”

村上拉过锦户，小声的问道。

“你和subaru怎么回事，怎么连话都不说？”

小黑皮挤了挤眼睛，笑着说了句。

“秘密。”

 

 

他有时还能想起那个不能算是吻的吻，只是有时。

那时丸山还没遇到渋谷，三马鹿也只是很好的朋友。他和渋谷走在放学的路上，年长一岁的大男孩总要把他送到家门口。那天的夕阳烧的像是金鱼的鳞片，把少年人的长发也蒙上一层温暖的光辉。

“渋谷学长，你有没有喜欢过什么人。”

走在前面的渋谷昴突然步伐停滞了一下，慢慢的转过身来。

学长并没有他想象的那么高，甚至比他还略矮了一些。他的表情混合着揶揄和不解，甚至还有些无可奈何。

“隔壁班的花子向我表白了，我拒绝了。”

“啊，那个姑娘嘛，你为什么拒绝啊，不是很好吗？”

“因为……”

他凑到了渋谷耳边。

“我找到了我爱的人，独一无二的，唯一的，我爱的人。”

他几乎是贴着渋谷的脸颊说出的这句话，无端的让自己的脸颊也有些发烫。

渋谷伸手和他扭打成一团，两个少年人在空荡的街道上表演着斗牛一般的场面。

 

 

“SHIBUTANI SUBARU。”

“我想让你成为我的爱人。”

但害羞的黑皮怎么也没办法把这句话说出口。


	9. Chapter 9

他梦到了丸山隆平，穿着灰鼠色的和服，下摆上沾着蓝色的墨迹。

那是夏日祭吗？

他从台子上轻手轻脚的留下来，眼神亮亮的，对着自己鼓起脸颊。

“小渋你看金鱼！”

渋谷昴闭上了眼睛。

真蠢啊，不过他的手真的让人安心。为什么要与恋人牵手拥抱呢，为什么要把手指，唇舌，身体的每一寸皮肤都纠缠在一起呢。明明是触碰不到的，明明已经是过去式了，明明你已经消失了。为什么还出现在我的梦里呢？你十七岁的时候，很美，那件灰鼠色的和服也很美，夜色像拼凑的花绒，没有苹果糖，但是那些吻还烙印在我的脸上，你手指碰触的地方仍然烫到灼人。

丸山隆平，我远比我想象的爱你。

 

 

“这个关键位置的阀门一毫米都不能差，我说第三遍了你们怎么还不明白。”

锦户亮抱住了头绝望的看向窗外。

飞空艇从不远处的车站来回穿梭，余留下亮橙色的尾灯轨迹。研究所附近的夜晚总是看不出一点现代感——平静的枫树与梧桐，骑着自行车回家的学生，咖啡店里的光照亮自习的人和细语的情侣，他们的小自习室里充斥着绝望的气氛。白板上的注意事项和算式写了又擦擦了又写，放在窗台上的白板擦上破了两个洞，锦户用手指去戳破掉的地方，被油墨浸润的海棉刮擦着他的手指。

“我不管了，你们去跟老板谢罪吧，我的实时记录仪一直开着，要是出事你们几个都要上军事法庭。”

他的目光逐渐冷下来。

“军事法庭的人，可不会因为你们多读了几本书就放过你们。”

 

 

村上在收银台后面坐着玩游戏机，另一个手柄在横山手里。两个人似乎因为意见分歧导致游戏失败，于是捏着手柄肩并肩的置气。气氛调节小能手安田坐到他们中间，一只手搂住一个。

“尼酱你们不要生气了嘛！”

大仓不情不愿的把两份浇了糖浆的煎饼放在他们面前。

渋谷在吧台后面神情恍惚的听着，丝毫没有在意安田有血缘关系的尼酱只有他一个这件事。他这几天一直心神不宁，一半是因为锦户，一半是因为丸山。他觉得自己非常糟心，仿佛一个没有男人就会死的可怜omega——但他是谁，他可是天上地下少有的能和alpha打架还能赢，只要不吃香菇什么都可以的渋谷昴。

但他现在也有了明显的PTSD症状。

他听到了列队的脚步声，和丸山隆平最后一次出现时的那种列队声一模一样。

“……反抗军已经占领了这片区域，请大家保持秩序，我们不会威胁你们的生命安全，请配合军人们的工作。”

横山对着安田使了个眼色。

安田会意的点点头，收敛了脸上的笑容走出门外和门口的军人进行了交涉。村上把手柄插回主机上，有些不满的瞥了横山一眼。

“你干什么指使yasu。”

“我错了嘛——”

好像所有人都很了解情况一样，只有自己像条狗一样被牵着走。渋谷看了一眼大仓，后者表情错愕的与吃了香菇的自己可以相提并论。好的，被牵着走的可能不止一个。

『Breaking News：O-11区一艘归属不明的邮轮在公海上遇险，搜救工作进行中，现无人生还。』

『Breaking News：反抗军与政府军在首都附近交火，请附近区域市民撤离。』

『Breaking News——』

渋谷昴拔下手腕上的植入式信息接收器摔到墙上，力气大到把地图砸出了一个坑。一旁安静自习的少女走到吧台前放下了一支抑制剂又回到了自己的座位。

村上想了想，坐到他的面前。

“这东西很贵。”

我就知道。

渋谷按住了手腕。

“对不起。”

 

 

『我们攻下了首都。』

横山划掉了这条消息，轻手轻脚的在投射屏幕上敲着回复。

『那边呢？那边的那个太空武器可是个大隐患。』

『我想办法让我们组的人搞错参数了，有一个阀门大小差了三毫米，现在已经安装完成，没办法改了。』

『那就，没有问题了……吧？』

『如果让他知道你们两个这么乱搞，可能谁也吃不了好果子。』

『没办法……真的没办法，好了我们要去做最后的收尾工作了。』

『我也是。』

『那我们回聊？我一会儿还有点事要办。』

横山抬眼看着那个紫色西服的背影，他圆润的臀部线条看起来极为完美，而肩膀的线条被垫肩描成直线。hina的屁股好像比前几天圆了点，是错觉吗？他悄悄的起身，用制服外套挡住了自己的手。

“横山侯隆你想干什么！”

 

 

『Breaking News……』

“诶诶诶！！！subaru！！”

小个子酒保从士兵之中穿过，最终消失在黑暗的街道之中。

 

 

天空中竟然飘起了雪。

村上焦虑的在客厅里来回踱步，横山把制服外套披在他的肩膀上，但也没有说什么的想法。大仓划着盘子里的煎饼，葡萄酱黏黏甜甜的，如果yasu愿意和自己一起吃就好了，他默默的想着。安田捧着热可可站在窗前，高楼下的一切都逐渐模糊。

锦户终于从实验室赶回了住所，帽子还没来得及戴。走进门的时候他正拍着卫衣上的雪，发现房间里的尴尬气氛时，他忍不住打破沉默。

“我说各位，不是成功了……吗？”

他也发现哪里不对。

一，二，三，四，五。

再数一次。

一，二，三，四，五。

“别数了！subaru跑出去了，我们现在都不知道该怎么办。”

“呼叫器干什么用的。”

“这儿呢。”

村上把手上捏着的植入式信息接收器丢给锦户，后者伸手敏捷的接住。

“等一下，我记得subaru的信息接收器不是可拆卸的，他拔下来的吗？”

锦户崩溃的蹲到地上。

完了，这次彻底完了。


	10. Chapter 10

信息接收器分三种，第一种是卡扣式的，第二种是磁吸式的，第三种是植入式的。卡扣式的可以拆卸下来做手电筒但容易丢，磁吸式的相对安全但在强磁场下会影响性能，大多数家庭条件可观的omega都会选择第三种。

 

这个植入式信息接收器，是渋谷昴的二十岁生日礼物，也是丸山隆平和锦户亮两个人一起送出的第一份礼物。

先是丸山隆平主动松口说要和小亮一起送一份大礼的，那时还是学生要靠横山养着的锦户自然不想给自家哥哥添麻烦。他去街机厅打了很久的工，搞得下课就想趴在桌子上补眠，但还是熬了过来。丸山会给他带便当，他们就肩并肩的坐在一起，有时丸山会表演奇怪的一发技，但大多数时候两个人只是沉默的坐在楼顶天台上。

“小渋一次都没跟我讲过他的家庭。”

丸山闷闷的抱怨着。

“yasu一副神神秘秘的样子，我也不敢去问学长们，大仓更靠不住——小亮——”

他为什么说出来了呢？

消失的父亲与母亲，燃烧着的车辆，被带走的人们；枪，血液，碎裂的尸块与随地丢弃的增强设备；被遮住的双眼，年幼的孩子和空荡荡的房屋。

渋谷昴是由眼泪，坚韧与自由的心做成的。

妙子阿姨的草莓冰沙和那些在电视前拼拆超级英雄的夜晚，他以为他会永远的封存。但这一切都在丸山隆平的笑容下被重新开箱。他在潜意识里觉得这个人对与渋谷的爱只多不少，于是也没多设防。他看着丸山隆平的笑容逐渐凝固，随后陷入了沉思。

“所以他们和叛军有关系——不如叫反抗军。”

他在说出那三个字的时候声音低了些。

“yasu家里也有关系吧。”

“yasu是被仇恨浸泡着的，但subaru好像根本不知道这些事情的存在，妙子阿姨刻意的绕开了这些东西。”

锦户阖上了饭盒盖。

“可能因为妙子阿姨觉得，与其把仇恨加在孩子们身上，不如让他们无拘无束的活完一生。”

他把饭盒放在椅子上，转身离开。

“锦户亮。”

“啊？”

“你喜欢小渋，对吗。”

“谁不喜欢渋谷学长啊。”

“你知道的，我说的那种喜欢，是不一样的。”

丸山眯起眼睛时看起来真的很危险呢。

下垂眼的少年眼中迸发出不屑。

“那又怎么样呢？”

——要是有先来后到就好了。

“我喜欢他，和你有什么关系？”

“我也喜欢他。”

丸山的表情慢慢的温柔了起来。

“我希望小渋幸福，只要看到他幸福的样子我就已经很开心了。”

“那我也一样。”

 

他还记得渋谷在安装信号接收器手术结束后，第一个给自己发了照片。

丸山还吃醋的把他饭盒里的鸡肉挑走，让他抱着饭盒啃了一中午青菜。他们有时会翘课翻进渋谷的学校，走在他走过的路上，但还是没办法坦诚的和他见面。

“你为什么不说呢？”

“他当我是弟弟。”

“那你就藏我情书啊？”

“谁让你写的恶心巴拉的。”

“你还看？”

“你花瓣都烂里面了！我书柜里一股烂花的味道还被yoko骂了！”

“活该你把表白烂在心里。”

“活该你想着subaru打飞机。”

 

后来呢——

穿着冬季制服的丸山隆平看起来更可恶了，那张温柔的少年脸已经在笑起来时变成老谋深算的狸猫。他们坐在办公室里，沉默着对视，仿佛要把自己的敌人盯穿。

“老样子。”

然后两个人同时笑起来。

他们默契的结成了同盟，为了同一件事——背负起爱人的责任。渋谷夫妇的职位有人需要顶上，于是丸山隆平顺应父亲的意愿参军，锦户去学了飞行器。两人在反抗军中的地位逐渐上升，直至挑起重任。

“O-11会成为反抗军的大后方，我们可以从这里开始。”

“打到首都很快，我这边有消息，说是执政官手下的人心已经散了，那个武器的最后设计我也插上手了，老师叫我回去把这部分设计做完。”

“那小渋呢？”

“让他选，我就不信他会选你。”

“亮，我认真的。”丸山在额前十指交叉，“你必须保证小渋安全的活着，那个反抗军的头子，我到现在也摸不清他的脾气，如果……”

“你他妈敢有如果？你让他怎么活？”

“但这是我的命运，我必须去做，我愿意为了他死。”

 

回忆逐渐从他的记忆中剥离开。

丸山隆平回头才发现办公桌前已经站了一个身材娇小的少年。

“很高兴遇见您。”

他看起来十五六岁的样子，这个形象与印象中的某人缓慢的重叠着。

是什么时候呢？

漆黑的酒吧街被丢下的襁褓，小小的婴儿睡在村上的怀里。是哪个未婚就生下孩子的可怜omega吗？还是不想供养孩子的无责任alpha呢？渋谷把小孩子的脸和自己贴在一起，襁褓里的婴儿终于停止了哭泣。一群拿着烤鱿鱼章鱼烧的半大孩子急得团团转，虽然大仓提出了送给警察这种建议，但是又被几个大孩子迅速的否决了。

“万一被不好的人带走了呢？万一被坏警察带走了呢？”

那天晚上村上求了很久，母亲才同意把这个孩子留下。

他长舒了一口气，把手头上的零花钱塞进村上的口袋里。虎牙少年狡黠的笑着，从襁褓里掏出了一个豆绿色的信封。

“是名字哦。”

景象重叠，他想起少年渋谷的模样又把那个印象从脑海抹去——

“好久不见了——”

“好久不见了，丸山叔叔？”

“你为什么要叫我叔啊。”

Eito坐在丸山的椅子上。

“那你和亮酱谁赢了——”

“都没有。”

“诶……”

“你怎么知道的这么多啊。”

丸山伸手揉乱了少年的头发。

“因为我其实是仿生人啊，从小的智能程度就要比人类高，反正小渋的位置也要有人替，不如就让我这种不老不死的家伙做好了。”

“要我是人类，我倒是挺想和你们争一争的……算了这样，硬币正面我帮你，反面我帮亮酱吧，也让我参与一下你们的三角恋。”

他从口袋里翻出个硬币，轻巧的扔向空中。

“买定离手！”

 

村上的脑子里混乱的像是一场战斗。

他并不关心渋谷的现状，他总是会回来的，他不会用自己的生命开玩笑，他已经被标记了。

但是那天——

村上把渋谷从酒吧里拖出来，后者已经喝的很多了，身体状态指示器不停的闪着红灯。在确保他不会吐在自己新换的坐垫上后，村上爬进了驾驶位。

“hina……我好喜欢亮啊。”

“但我不能说，他是yoko的弟弟，我没法和yoko解释……我为什么会对他弟弟感兴趣。亮那么聪明，那么优秀，还有女孩子跟他表白，我怎么配的上他呢，他可以拥有更好的omega，至少也是那种身材窈窕的性感姐姐。”

“hina你说我是不是傻，我还喜欢maru，maru太可爱了，他真的和我脾气很合，知道他们俩因为我闹别扭我竟然还会有点开心——为什么啊，我真蠢。”

村上扭过头看向自己的发小。

“那是因为你喝多了。”

“没有，hina，我喜欢亮。”

“但我真的觉得这样对不起yoko。”

村上沉下眼帘。

“你喝醉了，我送你回家。”


	11. Chapter 11

“我以为在这个地方坐着的人都是和我一样无家可归的家伙。”

“……”

“大叔你手腕上的血真的不止一下吗？”

“……”

“会死的哦，你是人类吧。”

少年半强制的拉开他的手。

“我先帮你处理一下伤口，我被曾经喜欢的人标记了……我没办法面对我死去的恋人，也没办法面对我曾经喜欢的人，我觉得我很糟糕，我什么都改变不了，我好像就一定要不停的接受别人强加给我的剧情。”

仿生人从胸前的口袋里拿出药粉和绷带，小心翼翼的调整着包扎的角度。

“就因为这个？”热潮期

“……是吧。”

“那多简单，选那个活着的好好生活不就好了，现在又安定下来了，重新开始也没什么不是吗？”

“……我该怎么重新开始呢，我满脑子都是他，满脑子，在做什么事的时候脑子里都是他。”

渋谷望向对面的墙角，那地方已经长出了青苔。他并不在意自己的制服被弄脏，他也不希望别人找到他。这个仿生人当时晃晃悠悠的拎着酒瓶坐在自己身边，没想到竟然还和自己搭了话。

“你是omega吧，我现在送你回去，或者我送你去安全的地方，这个地方不安全。”

 

 

锦户亮在天台上点燃了第三根烟。

交错的霓虹灯丝毫没有国家易主的自觉，仍然晃得心烦意乱。

“你答应过我的，保护好他。”

锦户回身，把嘴里的烟扔到地上踩灭——然后一圈打上了来人的肚子。

“你还有脸说？要不是我反应快他就死在热潮期了！”

来人毫不犹豫的一圈打了回去。

“我不是赶过来了吗？我们说好一起陪伴他的！”

“是是是你赶过来了！你连个屁都不放他现在还不知道你还活着！”

『我靠你们两个有没有点大人样子，你们家的我找到了，你们竟然在打架。』

『Eito你怎么找到的？』锦户连忙回复消息。

『血迹追踪组件，我当时存了你们七个的血液样本，靠闻就能找到你们。』

『你们住在哪，我现在把他送过去，他在我背后睡着呢。』

锦户快速的发送了一长串房屋码，对面关闭了通讯器。

“你想怎么办，跪在地上向他祈求原谅吗？我不当这个坏人，你得把我的锅背上。”

“……他绝对是爱你的，你相信我，你就需要表白。”

“你呢？神机妙算的丸山隆平先生，谁能想到你会玩生离死别这一出？”

“你让他接受被两个alpha共享的设定吗？那可是渋谷昴，你疯了吧。”

“你自己看着办吧。”

丸山隆平脱掉雨披，投降协议签好后他立刻就跑来了这里，结果又和锦户一如既往的吵架，还弄丢了渋谷昴。负罪感和焦虑感让他有些紧张的摩挲着自己衣服的毛领。

他追着锦户的脚步而去。

 

 

村上看到眼神迷茫的渋谷满是心疼。

“你真的不能这样，那个联络器真的很贵，不还是……他们送你的礼物吗，你不能这样，况且拔掉植入体可能会死。”

渋谷坐在沙发上，眼神毫无焦点。

“……小渋。”

“……小渋我回来了。”

门口站着脸上肿了一块的锦户亮和捂着肚子的丸山隆平。

“……你这家伙没死啊！！！”

 

 

渋谷低下了头。

他已经不想面对现实了。

因为现实真他妈的狗血。


	12. Chapter 12

丸山拿着一篇作文，忍俊不禁的递给了渋谷。

“你看这个。”

 

我的名字叫做Pleiades，我有三个爸爸，四个叔叔和一个弟弟。

maru酱是军人，会穿很拉风的蓝色大衣，我和弟弟总是会偷偷穿他的靴子和大衣，他从来也不生气。maru酱非常温柔，会让我和弟弟坐在他的膝盖上，给我们讲一点也不好笑的笑话。但是yasu叔叔说了，我们如果不笑的话，maru酱会难过的，所以每次我和弟弟都配合的笑超大声。maru酱在我七岁生日的时候送了我最喜欢的精灵耳组件，因为这个还被suba爸爸骂了，suba爸爸好凶qwq。

ryo酱总是眯着眼睛，听说是因为睁开眼睛看人的时候太凶了怕吓到我和弟弟。之前他偷偷的带我去夏威夷冲浪，回来还被hina叔叔拍了头。hina叔叔的八重齿非常可爱，虽然yoko叔叔看着他的表情总是色眯眯的。ryo酱说yoko叔叔其实没有，如果长大了我们就能理解hina叔叔的魅力了。

我迷迷糊糊的点头。

ryo酱和maru酱总会吵架，还会抢suba爸爸丢掉的香菇。他们好奇怪，但是他们应该和suba爸爸非常相爱吧。虽然有的时候，有人会问我，为什么你有三个爸爸呀，我就会说，只要相爱，一切都不是问题。

我很喜欢和suba爸爸一起睡觉，因为suba爸爸闻起来香香的而且会给我们唱很好听的摇篮曲。我最喜欢suba爸爸的摇篮曲啦！有时maru酱和ryo酱会和我们一起睡觉，maru会装狸猫脸吓我们，我还是更喜欢ryo酱一点！因为ryo酱是很帅气的科学家！上一次他还带我们去看了火箭！我也想在宇宙里飞来飞去！我也要当科学家！

渋谷皱皱眉。

“小亮什么时候带团团去的夏威夷？我怎么不知道？”

丸山眯起眼。

“就是那次——给团团生弟弟的那次，不是我一直都陪着你吗，小亮就把团团带去夏威夷了没告诉你。”

 

 

村上早早开着车带着一众人去烟火大会的会场占地方，铺开地垫后让几个小孩舒舒服服的躺下。 

“说是因为环境问题，已经挺多年没办过这玩意了。”村上从小型冷藏器里往外掏饮料和啤酒，“但是Eito觉得办一办有点仪式感也不错。”

坐在会场里的有植入了可爱动物外设的人，也有人的电子脑暴露在空气里；吵吵嚷嚷的小孩牵着穿着生化义肢的老人，带着圆框眼镜的学生手里还是没放下不久之后要考的资料；渋谷昴转头看丸山隆平，他正忙着把哭泣的幼子逗笑，两手一开一合，又是一张好笑的狸猫脸。锦户亮正垂着头翻学生的论文，看到好笑处忍不住挑起了眉。村上和横山忙着给孩子换衣服，安田和大仓依偎在一起，分享着一个加长的三明治。

“suba爸爸什么时候才能看到烟火呀！”

“马上，很快了。”

天色渐暗，先是零零星星的红色与绿色，然后是大片的金色花火在天空中垂落。

他感觉右手被握住，随后是左手。

烟火覆盖着高度夸张的建筑，并没什么人使用的旧日跨海大桥，覆盖着霓虹灯与一切科技的痕迹。站在窗口的Eito看向人群，机械眼精准的调整距离，他对着自家兄长吹起了口哨，顺便吩咐手下延长烟火大会的时间。

“我搞到真的了哦，你们要幸福。”

少年豆绿色的领袖制服下伸出一只透明的手。

“我会守护你们的幸福。”

 

Pleiades总是不知道今天会是哪个爸爸给她读睡前故事，maru酱会读小猫和小狸猫的故事，ryo酱会讲关于宇宙与小狮子的故事，她两个都想听。

蹑手蹑脚的从床上下来，慢慢的移动到suba爸爸的卧室门口。

好像他们还在争论着什么——

 

“抓住我吧。”

“我想要你。”

“……你们俩自己猜拳吧。”


End file.
